


fill me with your warmth.

by orphan_account



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vore, dick slicing, i halfassed the ending, im sorry mom, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: thomas x reader. that's all. im sorry. forgive me father.





	fill me with your warmth.

My thighs trembled in anticipation as I sat on my bed. It was almost time. He was almost there. Thomas. I had been waiting for this day for years. Once you reached a certain age, he would pay you a visit. Nobody was allowed to talk about the events of their visit, but from what I’ve heard, It’s magical.

 

And honestly, why wouldn’t it be?

 

Ever since I was a child I had awaited this moment- this day- where I would meet him. Where I would lay my eyes on the most breathtaking creature in existence and lay my hands on his smooth, slimy skin. Just the thought of his moistness drenching my clothes and gracing my skin was highly arousing. 

 

You know, I would lay in bed at night and only hope for this day to come. At a young age, I had come to terms with my attraction to the little blue train and had learned to embrace it. Just thinking more about him make my cock twitch in arousal. 

 

I looked over at the time on the analog clock that sat on my nightstand. Any minute now. He would be here any minute no- That’s when I heard him, softly whispering out my name. I stayed in my spot, trembling in anxiety and excitement. 

 

Slowly my door creeped open, revealing a dark hallway where Thomas slowly came into view. He didn’t say anything as he slowly slithered out of his train shell, revealing his gorgeous, thick, moist, grey body. 

 

My jaw dropped and my pants tightened. It was better than I always imagined. I couldn’t help myself as I got off of my bed and held out a hand to caress his body-- only to be stopped. 

 

_ “No, y/n.” _

 

“W-what? W-why not?” I stammered out, distraught by my arousal and urge to obey everything he said.

 

_ “You’re not properly prepared.” _

 

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What? No! I’ve been ready for this since forever! What more was I supposed to do for him?

 

_ “Take this.”  _ Thomas said before emitting strange wet noises. After a second, there was a small knife that had came out of Thomas’ spam-like body. 

 

I took the wet, slimy knife gingerly, looking up at Thomas in confusion. “What am I supposed to do with this?” 

 

_ “You must prepare for penetration. For me, y/n.” _ __   
  


“T-thomas, I don’t-- I don’t understand, oh-” It hit me. He- He wanted me to make an entrance for penetration. Where would I even put it-

 

_ “Strip, y/n.” _

 

I did as I was told, shakily dropping the knife onto the bed and peeling off the current clothes I was wearing. I felt embarrassed getting naked in front of this beautiful man. I looked down once bare, feeling ashamed of my ever growing erection. 

 

_ “Now. Do it now.” _

 

I complied, turning and grabbing the knife I discarded. My hands started shaking as I lowered the blade down to my shaft, moving it down slowly to the blade. I took a deep breath. I had to do this. This is what he wanted. I want this. 

 

That was all the motivation I needed as I lifted the blade up a few inches before swiftly pulling it down, slicing right through my dick. That wasn’t enough though, I realized after watching my now limp dick fall to the ground. I had to make it hollow. 

 

I laid myself back onto my bed and brought my knife to the wound I just created. I sucked in a deep breath as I stabbed the knife into it, hollowing it out. I let out whimpers of pain as I prepped myself for my idol. 

 

_ “Good, good. You’re doing so well for me, y/n,”  _ Thomas said as he slithered over to me, up onto the bed. Before my eyes he started morphing a dick out of his slimy smooth skin. I wanted it in me.

 

“P-please, Thomas, fuck me.” 

 

So Thomas did. Sliding on top of me and slipping his slimy cock into my newly made, moist vagina. Thomas didn’t even seem to care about the blood as he rammed into me. I didn’t know whether to scream in pain or pleasure. Everything was so overwhelming and euphoric. 

 

Within moments of hard, rough, bloody intercourse, Thomas excreted his slimy fluids inside me and filled me up with his warmth. I felt amazed, and just overall wowed. That was- that was way better than anything I had ever experienced.

 

I whined as I felt him slide off of my body. 

 

“No- wait- don’t go- please- stay-” Tears escaped my eyes as I was unable to move. He was gone. I was bare, bleeding, and all alone. I could feel his fluids escaping my faux vagina. I tried to hold them in, but to no avail. They just continued to seep out and sink into my bed sheets, erasing any indication of his presence on my body.

 

I silently sobbed. He couldn’t- He just fucked me and left. I knew I shouldn’t of laid there crying, I should’ve been happy that he was there and that I was able to experience that, but I couldn’t of helped but feel selfish. I wanted him back. I wanted him back inside me. I wanted to feel safe in his slimey warmth. 

 

After a few minutes of silent sobbing, I heard something. He was back, but this time he was in his train shell. He rode up to my bed and slithered out.

 

_ “Get in.”  _

 

Thomas didn’t need to tell you twice, as you shakily crawled out of bed and into Thomas’ roomy train shell. I curled up in the very back of it and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I felt a heavy weight on my chest, crushing my lungs.

 

I gulped for air, but just got a mouthful of slime. This is how I die. Suffocation by a train. That’s not all though. I suddenly realized after a moment of being fully enveloped by Thomas, that I was inside him. I was a part of Thomas. I was Thomas and Thomas was me. 

  
  


end.


End file.
